The Bet
by Black Sheeba
Summary: Emmett and Edward have a bet. Edward is confident he'll win, but so is Emmett... read this story to find out who win and what happens when that certain person wins! AU SLASH. Re-Do Rated M for swearing and possibly some sexual activity.. ;D Edward/Jake Paul/Jake
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello. I have decided to re-do this story for obvious reasons. It still has the same general idea. Hope you like it! Now, on with the story.**_

* * *

The Cullen family was out in the vast Canadian wilderness hunting for what Emmett hoped was bear. Hunting was a great time for the Cullen's to connect and have fun as a family. Emmet often proposed a challenge to the Cullen men, just like today. Once Emmett and everybody else got their share of 'food', he started talking in his loud, booming voice, which usually scared off wildlife.

"I think we should have a little bet…" Emmett said. He smirked while everybody else groaned.

This was nothing new for the Cullen family. Every one of them lost a bet set up by Emmett, and all the 'punishments' were embarrassing. Even Carlisle lost, having to wear a coconut bra and hula skirt into work at the hospital.

"Don't groan yet family!" Emmet said with a smile. "You haven't even heard the bet!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Rolling her eyes Rosalie spoke. "Then tell us so we can get this over with!" the first time Emmett proposed a bet she was the one who lost. Rosalie thought that just because she was Emmett's mate, he would let up on her… not the case at all. Emmett went soft on no one, and Rosalie was the example.

"Cool your lava, Babe." Emmett said, chuckling. "Ok. I bet that Edward loses in the race back home!"

Edward cocked his eyebrow. There was no way anyone would beat Edward in a race! He was the fastest! They've tested that theory on everyone! "You're gonna lose your own bet, Emmett. You all know I'm the fastest!" Edward said, with a tone thick with smug.

Emmett just swayed his head back and forth. "Well if you're that confident, then you shouldn't have any problem winning, should you?" Emmett asked, rhetorically, with a smile.

Clapping his hands together Edward said, "Not at all."

Smirking Emmett walked over two feet and stood in the direction of their home. "Get in line, Family."

The Cullen's stood side by side, and about five feet apart. This time was different from the rest of the bets. The bets usually had to do with the whole family, but now it was between Emmett and Edward.

"If Edward loses to anyone, he loses the bet, and I will have a punishment later. If I lose to anyone, I lose the bet, and he picks a punishment for me. Anyone not understand? No? Ok, start the race in five, four, three, two… _one!"_

The Cullen's were off in a flash! When it came to Emmett's bets, there was no such thing as rules. The Cullen's played dirty, even Esme played dirty. Edward was currently in the lead, as expected, but Emmett was confident. Looking over to Jasper, Emmett smiled. They had a well thought out plan. The two brothers sped up. Staying 100 ft. away from Edward. With time it just right jasper jumped out of a huge tree, knocking Edward down in the process. Edward growled at Jasper and got back up and started running.

Seeing Edward hot on his tail Emmett sped up as much as he could. He has never seen this kind of speed come from him. Before Emmett knew it he was crashing into the side of the house creating a huge hole, Esme would be furious about.

Two seconds later Edward crashed through the same hole. Edward was in shock. He didn't move from his position on the ground. Seconds later the rest of the family raced into the house. They crowed around Edward looking amused and worried at the same time.

"Emmett, I think you broke him…" Alice said.

They continue to look on, wondering if Emmett really did break him.

"I'm not broken!" This made the whole family jump in surprise from the outburst. "I'm stupefied… and a little frightened…"

* * *

_**A/N: Bad? Good? OK? To anyone who read the original, please tell me if you think it better than the first! Thank you to all who read! Please review! :D If you have any questions, comments , or suggestions feel free to PM me! Thank you, again, review! :)**_

_**PS: Sorry for any misspelling and**_

_**the short length! It'll get longer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you wonderful people who favorite and reviewed! It means a lot to me! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Throughout the night and early morning, Edward was beginning to come out of his stupor. For the last 10 hours or so, Edward was still trying to comprehend his loss. He, at least knew that he was still the fastest. If Jasper wouldn't have held him back, he would have won. Darn the 'anything goes' rule.

Edward stressed himself, wondering what Emmett had in store for him. Surely it would be something ruthless and embarrassing. There wasn't much left for Emmett to make him do, though dressing like a girl never got old, Edward had to admit. Edward then began to think… There is much, much more for Emmett can do. Things Emmett has probably never thought of before. Edward hated thinking of the horrible, terrifying thing Emmett could do.

Edward would be forced into it, even though they weren't supposed to draw attention to themselves. The whole Cullen family liked to laugh. They didn't get a whole bunch of that, especially in a town like this. Edward was not pleased with the idea of degrading himself in front of his 'peers'. Not that it would matter anyway, they would be moving soon, so people won't get suspicious.

Turning his head to the clock on his wall Edward noticed the time, 6:30AM. Right as he noticed the time Emmett burst though his door with, no doubt, something to say. Emmett pursed his lips together, looking as if he had bad news to give. In Edward's case, it was bad news.

"Sorry, but a bet is a bet…" Emmett said, feeling mildly sympathetic.

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath. "Yes, I know Emmett. Just tell me what I have to do, so I can get on with my life."

"Well first we have to go over the Terms and Conditions. One, you can't get out of a bet. Two-."

Edward cut him off. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Emmett! _I _know_ the _Terms and Conditions!_" he hissed, with aggravation. "Just tell me what the hell I have to do to satisfy your psychotic hunger for embarrassment and humiliation!"

Being a tiny bit frightened, Emmett spoke, "You have to convince someone at school to go out on a date with you within a week, and you have to stay 'together' for a month." Emmett said, watching Edward's reaction.

Edward's face twisted into a sour pout. He heaved a huge dramatic sigh and said, "Okay… it's not _that_ bad…"

Emmett chuckled evilly. "There's a catch… It has to be a guy…"

Edward, again, went into a shock induced 'vampire coma'.

Xxx

The Cullen children soon arrived at school. A very amused Alice was dragging along a very dull looking Edward. It took Edward an hour and thirty minutes to get out of his 'coma' this time, but he was still acting sluggish. The rest of the Cullen's were sniggering, while walking behind Alice and Edward.

"So, Edward, Rosalie gets to pick your lucky guy! I'm sure she won't be that horrible with her pick." Alice said, trying, unsuccessfully, to calm Edward.

Rosalie smirked. "She right, Edward. I won't pick someone horrible, simply because I don't want just anyone in my house." She shrugged her should while walking into the school. She took Edward by the arm and looked around for someone who could meet her standards. She gasped, "Look! Over there!" She pulled Edward into the library, where 'the guy' she saw had gone.

The other followed the brother and sister, eager to see who she had picked.

"HE went into the library… he must be smart." Emmett said.

"Or irresponsible, and paying a fine…" Jasper said. The two brothers shared a laugh.

"Look! Right there!" Rosalie said pointing to a shy looking boy, with shoulder length hair. He was Native American, Quileute no doubt. He was standing by an isle of books, looking inside of one. He had a beautiful face, with high cheek bones, straight nose, full pouty lips, and an amazing completion to top it all off.

Alice nodded her head. "Nice choice, Rosalie! He's perfect!"

Emmett, secure with his masculinity, also noted that the boy his Rose chose was beautiful. "Go on, Eddie! Go get your man!"

Shaking his head, Edward walked towards the boy. He also noted the nice curve of the boy's ass and the way his feet were position as he stood, both feet pointed in towards each other. Edward thought it was rather cute. Edward finally found himself two feet away from the boy.

The boy looked towards Edward, who was looking at him, cocked an eyebrow, and smirked.

Edward noticed the slight pink blush forming over the boy's high cheeks. His attention went up to the boy's eyes, hazel with an outer ring of brown. Edward noticed the boy's plump lips open, and then he heard him speak.

"Um… Hi?" The boy's said in a quiet raspy voice.

Edward didn't know what was wrong with him. He was surprised he that he was speechless because of a mere teenage boy.

The boy was now waving his hand in Edward's face, and Edward realized he had said nothing.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, trying to sound confident.

"I'm Jacob." 'Jacob' held his hand out for Edward to shake.

Edward shook Jacob's smaller hand, noting that the skin was soft. "Well, Jacob, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room…" Edward said awkwardly. He's never done this before. "…and I was just wondering if you would like to go out… on a date… with me. So we can get to know each other." _God that sounded painful! _Edward thought.

Jacob opened his mouth and had a apologetic look in his eyes. "Oh. Sorry Edward, -."

"He has a boyfriend, Leech."

Jacob turned around while Edward looked up. Standing in front of him was one of those dogs. He exceeded Edwards 6 foot 2 form by about two inches.

Not taking his eyes off of the shifter, Edward said, "Okay. I'll see you around Jacob." With that Edward started walking towards the rest of his family.

Jacob, feeling horrible, followed behind Edward until someone grasped him rather roughly. Jacob turned around to face the shifter. He rubbed him slightly bruised arm.

"Paul, let go. I have to apologize!" Jacob said.

Paul could feel himself giving in slightly, because of Jacob's big doe eyes. "You don't have to apologize Jake; he's just going to use you or something!"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Please just let me go, Paul."

Paul released Jacob regrettably. Watching Jacob walk towards the Cullen's.

X

Edward walked up to Rosalie. "He has a boyfriend, Rose! Can't you pick a different guy?" Edward said feeling a bit rejected.

"Well, I can't. It's part of the Terms and Conditions, Edward." Rosalie said, shrugging her shoulders and smirking. She pointed behind Edward. "There's someone behind you."

Edward turned around to see Jacob, smiling shyly. "Hi, Edward. I just want to say sorry. I feel so bad…"

"It's fine Jacob. Really." Edward said.

Jacob's smile widened. He started swaying lightly, back and forth. "Um… I wanna take you up on your offer. If that's okay with you." Jacob said, blushing slightly.

"What about your boyfriend?" Edward said, feeling confused.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides it's just to get to know each other, right?" Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I want to thank all the people who reviewed and all the people that favorite my story! Mean a lot to me! Here is chapter three!**_

* * *

Edward could hardly believe his ears. Jacob agreed. Edward thought he was going to have to do a lot more work. He was also sure he was going to get torn up by Jacob's shifter boyfriend.

There was something different about Jacob's blood. Sure all human blood smell good, but Jacob's was different. His blood smelled sweet, but not overly sweet. And his sent! Jacob smelled like vanilla, it was messing with his senses.

"So, Edward, do you want my number?" Jacob said, in his cute raspy voice.

Edward nodded. "Yes, please."

Jacob pulled out a red Sharpie, he grabbed Edward arm softly, and wrote down his number on the inside of Edward's wrist. Jacob looked up and smirked. "Just in case you were wondering, I don't keep the Sharpie for giving out my number."

They shared a laugh and Edward shook his head.

"Of course not." Edward chuckled.

Jacob smiled. "So when is this 'date' gonna happen?"

"Um… I was thinking tonight..." Edward said, looking into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. Tonight? There wasn't a problem, it was just that a date was usually scheduled a day or two after asking.

"It's not too early is it?" Edward asked, again wondering why this boy made him feel so nervous.

"Nope." Jacob said, popping the 'P'. "It's great! Um… so… yeah… what are we gonna do?"

"We could go see a movie if you want or something better." Edward said.

"A movie is perfect! My mom takes me to school and Paul takes me home, so you wouldn't mind taking me home before the movie." Jacob asked.

Edward nodded, looking into Jacob's innocent eyes. He felt like an asshole for using Jacob this way, but he did have some kind of feelings for Jacob, even though he'd known him for damn near 10 minutes. "Absolutely, Jacob."

Jacob nodded and hugged Edward. He unexplainably felt safe with Edward, despite their short time knowing each other. Jacob stepped back and blushed as he looked at Edward.

X

Paul heard everything those two said. _Goddamn leech!_ Paul thought. He saw Edward look at him from across the small library. Paul couldn't believe Jacob would do that! Although Jacob wasn't his imprint, he was in a relationship with Jacob, off and on, for two years. He knew everything about Jacob and knew everything about him. How could Jacob throw that away for some bloodsucking asshole leech?

Jacob has been in other relationship that didn't involve Paul, but Paul felt particularly threatened with this one. He had to be 5x better than he was before if he wanted Jacob all to himself. Paul could tell this was gonna get nasty.

* * *

Little did Edward know he had gym class with Jacob. Maybe if he hadn't skipped every class he would notice. Jacob was surprised too.

The two sat in the bleachers, backs facing the basketball court, and talked. They chatted about likes and dislikes. They talk some about their life. Edward soon found out that Jacob's dad had died in a car accident when he was younger, but he hardly remembered him. Edward told Jacob that he was adopted, and that both of his parents were dead.

A girl walked over behind them with an over exaggerated swing in her hips. Edward looks at the girl and turns back to whisper to Jacob that the girl has been doing that in front of him since he moved to Forks. Edward turned his head and snickered, while Jacob laughed hysterically at what he said.

Edward chuckled. "It's on the border line on harassment! How could you laugh at that?"

Jacob was trying to breathe through his giggles. He turned around right when the girl 'accidentally' dropped something; she bent down trying to give Edward a good look at her buns. "Bella!" Jacob giggled.

The girl turned around and had had a bright blush on her face. "Jacob? What are you doing over here?"

"I have this class too! What are you doing, Bella?" Jacob asked, already knowing the question.

"I dropped my pencil." Bella said curtly. "Don't you usually ditch with Paul?"

"I needed a change."

"You always show up somewhere to embarrass me on purpose." With that Bella walked away, with what seemed like a never ending blush on her cheeks.

"So you know her?" Edward said smirking.

"Yes I do. That's Bella. Clumsy Bella." Jacob laughed.

The two went on talking about unimportant stuff. When the bell rang, Edward helped Jacob out of the bleachers. They went their separate ways to their classes after Edward told Jacob 'goodbye' for now.

X

"So you and Cutie- Pie Jacob hit it off pretty well, huh?" Rosalie said smugly.

"Yes we did." Edward said.

_I think you owe somebody a 'thank you'…_

Edward sighed. "Thank you, Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded, smirking.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Edward craned his neck looking for Jacob. He saw Jacob waiting in the lunch line. His arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his full lips. Paul's arms were around Jacob's waist and his head on Jacob' stupid dog most likely made Jacob mad. Foolish mutt.

When they got their food Jacob walked away from Paul. Paul tried to grab Jacob by the waist but Jacob twisted out of his grasp. Jacob walked toward Edward and his family's table. When Paul saw this he made a sour face and shook his head, walking to a different table.

X

When Paul sat at the table alone, Bella frowned.

"Where's Jake, Paul?" Bella said. She's never really like Paul, but she tolerated him for Jacob. She just wanted her best friend to be happy.

"He's sitting at the Cullen table today." Paul said with a grumble.

Bella felt a tiny bit jealous. She wanted to sit at the 'Cullen table' too. But she just shrugged her shoulders and ate her food.

X

The Cullen's looked up as Jacob sat down at the table. They shared hellos and laughs. They seemed to be laugh at Jacob's infectious giggles. To everyone surprise, Edward was the one making Jacob laugh. They always thought Edward was boring and too serious, but it looked like Jacob changed Edward. They knew this wasn't gonna end well…

* * *

_**A/N: Bad? Good? OK? Please tell me if you liked this chapter! If anybody has any suggestions PM. REMEMBER: REVIEW! It makes me get the chapters out faster if I know people like it! Thank you for your time! ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is amazing! Everybody's reviews make me so happy. I know a lot of you are worried about Paul, and I understand. My plan for Paul will make happy, so don't worry! FYI: there only wolves so far are Paul, Sam, and Jared. PS: Jacob doesn't live on the reservation.**_

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, and Paul walked furiously outside. He was angry at Jacob and the whole world. Paul marched over to Jacob, who was walking toward the Cullen's car.

Paul snatched Jacob by the arm and pulled him out of sight. "What the fuck, Jacob!" Paul yelled at Jacob, who was rubbing his arm.

"Paul, what are talking about?" Jacob said feeling confused.

Paul glared at Jacob. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you just go on a 'date' with Cullen and not tell me? And you know for a fact that even if you told me I wouldn't let you go! In the real world, Jacob, when you have a boyfriend and you go on a date with somebody who_ isn't_ your boyfriend, that's cheating!"

"We're not going to do anything-."

Paul cut him off. "The hell you weren't, Jacob!"

"I just accepted because I felt bad for him!"

"That's still cheating, you little fucker!"

Jacob felt hurt. Paul never talked to him that way, but he really did deserve it. Jacob looked down. "I'm sorry." Jacob's voice quivered.

Paul's eyes softened,_ a little bit._ "It's over Jacob. Maybe we can still be friends."

Jacob looked up and Paul kissed him on the lips softly. After that, Paul walked away heading towards his car.

After Jacob wiped off his tears felt a hand come down on his shoulder. "Are you ready Jacob?" it was Edward.

"Edward, I don't really feel like going to the movies." Jacob said.

"Okay. I'll take you home then."

Jacob nodded and said a quiet 'thank you'. Edward guided Jacob to his car. When they were seated, Edward took off.

The drive was silent beside the slight murmurs Jacob used to help Edward get to his house. Edward pulled up to Jacob's house. Jacob waved a sluggish goodbye and went inside.

* * *

When Edward arrived home he didn't say anything to anybody he just went upstairs to his room and plopped face down of his leather couch.

Alice walk in. "Edward, where's Cutie-Pie?"

"He didn't feel well."

"Are you okay?" she asked feeling concern for her brother lack of energy.

"Yes Alice, I'm fine."

Alice huffed and walked out of the room. Edward then decided that he needed a hunt. Edward opened his window and hopped out.

Edward raced through the forest, searching for something that would satisfy his taste buds. Edward caught a deer and an elk. After that he just walked around aimlessly, thinking.

He thought about Jacob. Edward heard Paul and Jacob's break up, but pretended not to. Even though Paul was a shifter, Edward didn't want to mess up his relationship with Jacob. Even he wasn't that cruel, but it happened anyway. All because of a bet, he ruined somebody's relationship. This bet was already getting out of hand and it just started.

Edward felt inexplicably drawn to Jacob. He smelled amazing to Edward and it was kind of strange. It was undeniable that Jacob was attractive. It was unbelievable that Jacob was that innocent, so it led Edward to think that Jacob was a closeted freak. It was then realized how sick he truly was using this innocent boy for a bet.

A bet it maybe, but Edward was almost certain that he and Jacob would be a real couple by the end of this.

Edward lifted his head he picked on a smell that caught his attention. It smelled good and Edward wanted to know what it was.

He ran towards the smell, letting it guide the way. He came up to a house with two stories and notice that it was Jacob's house. _Damn, this boy has got me whipped. _Edward thought.

Edward noticed that the light in the room closest to him was on. Edward hopped branch by branch to the window. Edward soon notices that it was Jacob's room because he saw Jacob lying on the bed. Edward didn't know if he was asleep or not, but he opened the window anyway. He jumped in quietly and looked around.

The room wasn't that small, but wasn't as big as Edward's. Edward looked more closely and saw posters of Bands and Captain America. He also saw pictures of what appeared to be Jacob's mom and sisters. Jacob had a small bookshelf that consisted of ten books, two of which were Romeo & Juliet and Wuthering Heights, Edward's two favorite books.

Edward walked over to Jacob's desk and looked at the unfinished home work on it. Edward felt bad for Jacob. He was too tired to do his work, so Edward sat down at the desk and briskly finished Jacob's remaining home work. Edward flawlessly re-created Jacob's neat handwriting.

While Edward put the homework in a neat pile he notice a note addressed to Paul. Edward read it

_Dear Paul,_

_I know you said "Maybe we can still be friends.", but I don't think I'd be able to look at you without remembering what I did to you. I'm so sorry, Paul! I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't hurt Edward's feelings. I hate hurt people's feeling, but I guess I somehow forgot about you. And now I feel ten times worse than I would have with any other person. I'm sorry, Paul. I'm so sorry. I love you, always and forever._

_Hope you still love me too,_

_ Jacob (JayCub)_

Edward put down the letter and sighed. He felt even worse for doing this. Edward was practically a home wrecker! Edward went over to the light switch on Jacob's wall and turned off the light. He walked over to Jacob and kissed his soft cheek lightly.

Edward went to the window and hopped out, racing home before anyone noticed he was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter three times and I'm still not sure if it's okay! Only for you guys! Review, review, review and let me know if I did a good job! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I try to make the over 1K, and I barely did it this time. Remember to review! ;D PS: sorry for any misspellings or grammar probs!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you to all the people who read my story! Enjoys the chapter!**_

* * *

Jacob woke up in the morning to find his bedroom window open. Furrowing his eyebrows he walked over to the window and closed in gently.

Jacob walked over to his usually messy desk and stared in confusion at the neat stack of papers. Jacob had been sure that he locked his door before going to sleep. He went to the door to check if he really did lock it, and he did.

_This is strange… _Jacob thought to himself.

Shaking off the incident, Jacob walk to his closet and picked out and plain red shirt and light blue skinny jeans. He went to his drawer and got a pair of boxer briefs and an under shirt. After that he went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a shower

X

After his shower he walked down the stair and into the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast. Jacob didn't tell his mother about Paul because she would just worry and coddle him.

Ever since Jacob told his mom he was gay she had been treating him different, and not in the mean, shunning way. She treated his like he was breakable, like glass. But that wasn't the only thing that made him mad.

Jacob's mom tried to set up date for him with gay males that were rather disgustingly muscular. In those cases Jacob was forced by his mother to go on dates with total closeted weirdoes. But Jacob understood that his mother was only trying to help and be supportive. But Jacob understood that his mother was only trying to help and be supportive.

Jacob's mother, Sarah, turned around. "Jacob, you're going to be late for school, Baby! You don't have time to eat!" she said.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm not hungry, Momma."

Sarah nodded her head and grabbed her keys off the counter. "Come on then."

Jacob followed quietly behind her.

X

Sarah pulled up by the school so Jacob could get out. She leaned over and kissed Jacob on the cheek. "Have a good day, Baby-Boy!"

Jacob nodded and hopped out of the car. He spotted Paul walking by the bushes sitting down, looking at the ground. Jacob then realized he left his note at his house. _Darn!_ He thought. Jacob walked over to him.

"Hi, Paul." Jacob said quietly.

Paul looked up and stood quickly. "Jacob, I'm so sorr-."

"There's no need for you to be sorry, you were right. It was a horrible thing I did, and I'm so, so sorry!" Jacob hugged Paul.

Paul nodded. "This is for the best, this break up thing. "

"If we can't be together, can we be best friends?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Of course we can! I thought we were already!"

Jacob giggled and Paul chuckled. "And since we are best friends, I can tell you anything, Right?"

"Yep."

"Uh… I like Edward Cullen."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Can't say I didn't see it coming. Go for it, Babe."

Jacob smile and both walked into school.

* * *

Edward walked into gym class think that he would do nothing but talk to Jacob, but he was wrong. The couch caught him by the door and told him everyone was participating today.

Sighing Edward went to change into his gym clothes he kept in his locker just in case he was stuck in a situation like this.

After he dressed out he walked over to 'Bella' and Jacob. He sat by Jacob and greeted him. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hi, Edward. You don't seem pleased by having to participate." Jacob said.

"Can you tell?" Edward asked sarcastically, smiling.

Something about Jacob brought out the best in him. Edward and Jacob spoke and was sitting there like an awkward three wheel.

The gym teacher walked into the middle of the gym and told everybody to stand in a line. He counted us of by twos and told us which court to go to. When Jacob walked past the teacher, he was thinking awful and lewd thoughts about him. _Alright, Mr. Miller, this means war! _Edward thought.

The perverted gym teacher then announced that they would be playing dodge ball. During the game teacher kept thinking about Jacob.

_I wonder what he would look like bent over my kitchen counter…_

_I just wanna squeeze that little ass…_

Those were just of many other thoughts that perv was thinking, and Edward was getting more and more agitated.

Then Jacob got hit, so he walked over to the wall, where he had to go because of his misfortune. Edward watched the gym teacher none to discreetly look at Jacob somewhat hungrily. Edward's fury finally got the best of him so he threw the dodge ball with all the force he could muster. Edward felt proud of himself until he saw the teacher make a quick move to get away from the flying ball. It ended up hitting Jacob right in the face.

Edward winced at the painful cracking sound that came from Jacob's nose, and clenched his eyes shut when he heard a blood curdling scream come from Jacob. Edward mouth dropped open when he saw what happened! _That's fucking impossible! _ He screamed to himself in his head.

Edward stood stock still, while everyone rushed towards Jacob, who was clutching his face not letting anyone see. Edward smelt it before he saw it. Jacob's_ blood_. Edward then saw Jacob though a gap in the crowd. Jacob had tears and _**blood**_ on his face.

Edward eyes darken dangerously and his fists clenched at his sides. This was not good at all.

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

Alice gasped sharply. She was having a vision.

_Jacob got hit, so he walked over to the wall, where he had to go because of his misfortune. Edward watched the gym teacher none to discreetly look at Jacob somewhat hungrily. Edward's fury finally got the best of him so he threw the dodge ball with all the force he could muster. Edward felt proud of himself until he saw the teacher make a quick move to get away from the flying ball. It ended up hitting Jacob right in the face. _

_Edward winced at the painful cracking sound that came from Jacob's nose, and clenched his eyes shut when he heard a blood curdling scream come from Jacob. Edward mouth dropped open when he saw what happened!_

_Edward stood stock still, while everyone rushed towards Jacob, who was clutching his face not letting anyone see. Edward smelt it before he saw it. Jacob's blood. Edward then saw Jacob though a gap in the crowd. Jacob had tears and __**blood**__ on his face._

_Edward eyes darken dangerously and his fists clenched at his sides. Edward was shaking. He was trying to contain himself so he wouldn't hurt Jacob or anybody else, but it was a huge struggle for him. He could feel his resolve breaking. Then he cracked._

_Edward raced over to the crowd. He threw people out of his way so he could get to Jacob. He stood there taking a second to admire Jacob. He had blood on his face and he was shaking with fear. Edward could feel the fear coming of him in waves._

_Edward lifted and heaved a screaming and kicking Jacob over his shoulder. He could see the scared and confused faces of his fellow school goers. Edward was like lightening when he raced out of the school. He didn't stop running until he was well into Canada. _

_Jacob had already exhausted himself and was now lying limply on Edward's shoulder. Though Edward couldn't hear Jacob's thought, he knew the young boy was still conscious. _

_Edward stopped running abruptly and threw Jacob against a tree. Jacob gave a loud cry and tried to get up, but before he could Edward's foot stopped him by stepping on his back. _

_Edward removed his foot and grabbed Jacob up by his shirt, he held Jacob near his face .Jacob was whimpering and pleading with Edward not to hurt him. Edward just tilted his head, those puppy eyes were no match against Edward bloodlust._

_Edward deeply inhaled the scent of Jacob's sweet blood. Edward hit Jacob in the mouth to make some more blood come out. With that a red ring appeared around Edward irises._

_Unable to withhold it any longer, Edward swooped down to Jacob's neck and bit down._

Alice gasped again, coming out of her vision. "Jazz, we have to get to Edward, now!" she whispered harshly.

Alice and Jasper jumped out of their seats yelling a quick excuse to the teacher of their class. They sprinted down the hallways of Forks High, making their way to the gymnasium.

When they got to the hallway leading to the gym they saw what appeared to be Edward running at an extreme pace out of the school.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and raced after Edward.

* * *

_**A/N: My longest chapter yet, but still so short! Tell me if you liked it or hated it! What do you think will happen? **_

_**Next chapter coming soon! **_

_**Thank you for your time! ;D**_

_**PS: sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank all of you who review and read and all the other things! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Alice and Jasper ran through the forest, chasing after Edward. He was running through the forest just like he was in Alice's vision. Alice couldn't see any sign of Jacob. _That's good… I think._

After hearing Alice's thoughts Edward comes to a slow stop. He turned around to face Alice and Jasper. "What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

Alice and Japer look at each other.

"Edward, where's Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"He's at school." Edward said slowly.

The couple gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, Edward, I had a vision that you killed him! I thought we were too late."

"Fortunately I left before I lost total control."

"Well we should probably go back to school."

* * *

When they got back they saw Bella about to get in her truck. Edward approached her.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, getting her attention.

The girl turned around and flashed him a smile. "Oh, hey Edward."

"Hi. Where's Jacob?" Edward asked, running his hand through his unruly hair.

"He's at the hospital. I was just going to see him, you wanna come?"

Edward nodded his head, anxious to get too Jacob. He hopped in and Bella drove off.

The car ride to the hospital was uncomfortable to Edward. The pale girl would give him little glances, and turned away when Edward turned his head with his eyebrow cocked. Edward leg was bouncing up and down, a trait he didn't know a vampire could acquire.

Bella parked her beat up truck in the parking lot of the hospital and Edward ran inside. Bella looked at his back confused and shook her head. _Men._

_X_

Edward found out what room Jacob was in and he made his way there. When he made it to the room, Edward saw what appeared to be Jacob's mother. She had tears running down her face and Jacob was trying to comfort her. Jacob's mother nodded at Jacob and walked out of the room saying excuse me as she walked past Edward.

Edward figured that was his cue to go see Jacob. He walked through the doors and Jacob looked up at him and smiled. Edward grinned back, but he still felt majorly guilty for what he did. _I __**still **__can't believe I missed!_ He thought.

Edward took a good look at Jacob. His clothes were stained with dry blood and he had a white head band pushing back his shoulder length hair. Jacob had light bruises under his brown doe eyes. Edward felt angry with himself again.

Edward sat in the chair next to the bed Jacob was sitting on.

"Hi, Edward." Jacob said in a drowsy voice.

Edward decided to humor himself. "Are you tired already? It only 9:52 (AM)."

Jacob let out a breathy laugh. "Well, having your face crushed with a dodge ball can really take a lot out of you, believe it or not."

Edward bit his lip and nodded. "I suppose you're right. So what exactly is wrong?"

"Uhm… well I have a bruised nose, and a slight concussion, but that's all I guess."

Edward nodded. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope." Jacobs said, popping the 'P'.

Edward chuckled. "Well neither am I. You should come over… to my house… to hang out and stuff…" Edward said awkwardly.

Jacob smile at Edward's dorky-ness. "I'd love to, but I have to ask my mom. And you'd have to pick me up, I can't drive."

"Why can't you drive?"

"I don't have my license yet, I'm 15."

Edward mouth popped open. 15?

"Yu didn't know I'm 15, did you?" Jacob asked. This must have happened a lot.

Edward shook his head. His mouth was now closed.

"That doesn't change anything does it?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." Edward said.

Edward and Jacob talked about what happened, and Edward felt relieved that Jacob didn't know who threw the ball. He knew he would tell Jacob later though. Jacob admitted to seeing Edward run off, but he didn't know why.

Edward told Jacob that he ran because he was dizzy around blood, and it wasn't entirely a lie. Jacob's blood did make him dizzy.

Jacob told Edward about the gym teacher. Jacob knew the pervy teacher was looking at him, but he wanted to ignore it. The situation got worse for Jacob when the ball hit his face; the teacher paid even more attention to him.

The boys looked up when Jacob's mother came in the room again, and looked at Edward. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Sarah, Jacob's mom."

"Momma," Jacob asked. "Can I go over to Edward's house tomorrow?"

Sarah looked back and forth between the two boys. She smiled. "Of course, Sweetie!"

Jacob smile and hugged her. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow Edward!" After that they left the room.

Edward lean back into the chair. _Now I know where he gets his smile from._ He thought.

Edward's 'father', Carlisle, walked into the room and cleaned up for the next patient. "_You like him, don't you son?" _Carlisle thought towards Edward.

Edward nodded.

"_Just be careful, Son." _

Edward nodded again and got up from his seat. "I'm going to run home." Edward told Carlisle in a low voice.

"See you there." Carlisle responded.

* * *

Edward got home and went through the window to his room. He looked at the digital clock on his wall. Only 10:57 AM.

"Grr." Edward mumbled. He flopped on his couch and grabbed his cell phone off of the floor. He started texting Jacob.

(_Italics: Edward_; **Bold: Jacob**)

_Hello. How's your face? _ Edward laughed at his own stupidity and shook his head. He hit send and got a reply 2 minutes later.

**Haha, still busted, but you Pa gave me some great pain killers! ;)**

Edward chuckled. _ So, what do you want to do when you get here?_

**Uhm… you choose! I like surprises… ;P**

_A surprise you want, a surprise you'll get! By the way, I'll pick you up at 11:30._

**Ok!**

The two talked until Jacob's mother made him go eat dinner. Edward lied on his couch thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi peeps! Not sure if I like this chapter, but oh well! Tell me if you like it so I can get started on chapter 7! Have a great day or night! Thank you for your time!**_

_**PS: sorry for any misspellings or grammar probs! Also sorry for short length!**_


End file.
